


Reckless

by ghostromanoff



Series: Gold [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostromanoff/pseuds/ghostromanoff
Summary: Steve and Bucky steal a quiet moment away from the pirate life to enjoy each others company.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just fluff and pirates from an au I've been thinking about for months and finally decided to write something from
> 
> It might become a series if I decide to write more I honestly haven't decided yet we'll see!!
> 
> I also have a tumblr(ghstromanoff) that you are more than welcome to visit to scream about these two with me

They had both retired to the captain's quarters, skin buzzing with left over adrenaline and the burning need to know that the other as safe and alive, the same one that came after every hard fight. 

Now though with the two of them warm and loose on the frankly too small bed they shared, Bucky a comforting weight on his thighs, the fight felt far away in Steve’s mind. Bucky hadn’t stopped touching him since the smoke had cleared and the yelling had ceased. Fervent, desperate touches checking for injuries and simply feeling Steve’s solid, there, form. Adrenaline drained from his body Bucky was now seemingly content to do nothing more than gently roam his hands over Steve’s chest and arms, light touches that were, combined with the exhaustion of the day, steadily sending Steve into a peaceful sleep.

“You’re too reckless”, Bucky’s voice was a deep rumble from all the yelling he had done during the fight, and afterwards. That and the fact that Steve was seconds away from being dead to the world for at least the next few hours meant that it took a second for him to even recognise Bucky had spoken.

“‘M not reckless, I’m a pirate.” 

“Is there even a difference?” Steve moved his hands up from where they had been resting on Bucky’s thighs to smooth his thumbs over the bones of his hips.

“Yes. I have a lot more money to buy you pretty things than I would have if I were just reckless.” Opening his eyes as he spoke this time just to see the way a slight blush came over Bucky’s tanned cheeks and the usual roll of his eyes.

It could have been minutes or hours before either of them spoke again, both content to enjoy just being together bathed in the light from the few candles they had managed to light scattered around the room and the moonlight streaming in from the window next to them.

“Where’d you get this one?” 

“You know where I got it, Bucky. You know where I got all of them.” The fingers of Bucky’s right hand were currently going back and forth lightly on a scar that ran from the bottom of Steve’s ribs down to his hip, almost tickling the sensitive skin there, making Steve shift gently.

“I know that, Rogers”, his left hand lightly pinched just above Steve’s hip, “just… tell me anyway. I like the way you tell the stories.”

Steve had closed his eyes again at some point but opened them again so he could look at Bucky’s face as he recalled what happened.

“It was on that fucking ship from a year ago, the one that came out of nowhere”, it really had seemingly come out of nowhere intent on attacking them even though they clearly were at a disadvantage, “one of the crew had been hiding, I didn’t even see him till he caught me with his sword.” The fight had been easy after that, barely lasting two minutes, but the cut had bled much more than it had any right to and left Steve with shiny, thin scar to add to his collection.

Bucky merely hummed in response running his fingers along it twice more before walking his fingers up to a long since healed bullet wound on Steve’s left shoulder.

“What about this one?”, they were both already smiling at the memory before Steve spoke.

“If I recall correctly, somebody had had a little too much to drink and was getting handsy,” Bucky didn’t even try and act ashamed, instead choosing to wink at Steve, making him let out a laugh as he continued. “And some shit made an ugly comment about our relationship, and next thing I know Sharon’s kicking us out of the bar and I somehow have a bullet hole in my shoulder.” 

“In my defense, you were the one that threw the first punch not me.”

“Yeah well, if you could manage to keep your hands to yourself in public for once I wouldn’t need to throw so many punches would I?” 

Bucky’s only response was a blinding grin as he slid his hands to rest above Steve’s shoulders and he slowly leant down to press their foreheads together, his hair falling down forming a curtain around them both.

“Reckless.” Steve felt more than heard Bucky whisper against his lips, not even giving chance to reply before softly pressing their mouths together. Not that Steve minded much.


End file.
